This invention relates generally to golf clubs, and more particularly to a golf club having a unique connector between the head and shaft of the golf club.
In the game of golf, putting is widely regarding as being perhaps the most important skill required to score well. For most golfers, it is physically impossible to reach the vast majority of greens in less than a regulation number of strokes. Thus, if the otherwise skilled golfer is to break or save par it will frequently be necessary to hole out with only a single putt. In my experience, poor putting may occur when the golfer grips the shaft too tightly, such as frequently occurs when the golfer is attempting to make a short putt. The golfers grip is believed to affect the force applied to the ball when putting. Presently, the rigid connection between the shaft and head of a putter is believed to transmit substantially all of the tension in the golfer's grip to the club head. Thus, the feel of the shot and the impact applied to the ball undesirably vary with the tightness of the grip, rather than varying solely with the speed of the stroke.
Another important aspect of putting is the desire to obtain the maximum roll of the ball with the minimum of effort by the golfer. The golfer can generally putt more proficiently if his swing is smooth and easy, even on long putts. In that regard, it is helpful to strike the ball when the putter is actually on the upstroke so as to impart a greater topspin motion to the ball. The golfer is thus able to putt the ball greater distances with a more controlled swing. There is presently a need for a putter which facilitates the application of topspin to the golf ball.